


Smile Like This is Normal

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Patricia and Riley go public at work.





	Smile Like This is Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'MacGyver' nor am I profiting off this.

Patricia Thornton: staunch supporter of no public displays of affection, because those moments are private and she would rather be tortured by her enemy is holding her hand. Riley snorts, daring to swing their hands. 

"What brought this on? I thought you preferred to keep a low profile at work," Patricia squeezes her fingers purple as they step inside. "I told you keeping private was totally fine." 

A couple workers stumble and choke on their coffee, but quickly turn away before they can gawk. Preparation for the spectacle Jack is sure to put on. 

"I'll explain later. For now, smile like everything is perfectly normal, because we know Jack won't."

**Author's Note:**

> I am still upset about Patricia. I wish they would have brought in Matty and had a friendly competition between them, because she stole Jack as an employee..


End file.
